After The War
by Fox Rolanne
Summary: The war Fox-Jap war is over. When The Guards Of FoxHedge are sent to U.A. High School, death follows at their heels. So what happens when someone dies and an awkward moment bounds two strangers for life?
1. What happened before

**A/N Hi this is my first ever fanfic on so pls don't be harsh. this first chapter just explains the backstory. The story itself begins in chapter two. As this story progresses I promise the chapters will get longer. Anyway, I hope you love this story. Fox out**

It all started with The Rhine River Pact. A few years after the creation of FoxHedge, President Rudy Rommel decided to make an alliance with Mexico, Italy, Spain, and Japan. First Mexico agreed to the invitation with the new country. Then Japan followed, soon after Italy and Spain agreed. On March 21 every president and several high ranking military officers from every country came to the Rhine River where the pact was then signed. Something that made the alliance stand out among others was the fact that The Rhine River Pact forbid countries in the alliance to send aid to other countries in times of conflict.  
Two years later Japan's neighboring country, Manchuria, enters a border war with China and ask for support from Japan. Japanese leaders decide to send aid in the form of military supplies because they expected the debt to be so large that Manchuria would have to pay in land. Japan, forgetting the pact rules, continues to send supplies in mass amounts.  
When FoxHedge president Rudy Rommel heard of Japan's betrayal, he mobilized FoxHedgian troops. Then 6 months later on December 29, FoxHedge troops, with Chinese permission, crossed China towards Chinese transport ships. Then on December 30 FoxHedge Artillery stationed on Chinese flatships, fired relentlessly upon Japan's western and northern coast to cover infantry landings. Japan then started to draft villains, in hope of having a quick war, with the promise of reward but was shocked to find every single one of them dead. For months before The FoxHedge Guards, an elite group of FoxHedgians, under the command of Fox Arman Rolanne had secretly infiltrated prisons, groups, societies, and leagues with villains... including the infamous Leauge Of Villains. So when Japan's government turned to the heroes of the country, they had realized most of them had slacked off with no crime of villains to fight. 4 months later, with a formidable army, Japan sent troops to the conquered coast of western Japan and the conquered lands of the north.  
As the war waged on casualties rose and Japanese heroes fell. On and under the fields of battle, Japanese were killed by sharp and successful Foxan tactics. They were sunken and drowned at sea by Foxan Navies, and they were blown from the sky by Anti-Aircraft and Foxan pilots. Finally, on December 30, exactly 3 years after the war started, All Might was shot down by Anti-Aircraft Artillery belonging to The FoxHedge Guards. The same day, when news arrived to Japanese president Mooyung Tojo, Japan surrendered. The war had cost Japan many casualties. With no choice left Japanese and FoxHedgian leaders met at Tokyo. For 5 days Japanese leaders worked with FoxHedge leaders in hope of not having such harsh terms of surrender. Finally on January 7 Japanese and FoxHedgian leaders signed the treaty of Tokyo. Japan in order to be welcomed back into the alliance, had to let FoxHedgian troops occupy some of their cities and lands that heroes were trained at. For this Japan did not owe any money or territory. The Guards Of FoxHedge was placed in charge of U.A. High School.


	2. A Harsh Arrival

Fox got out of the transport truck. As commander of The Guards Of Foxhedge, he was put in charge of U.A High School. He had heard of the abilities students here had, how talented they were. He also heard how sad of a time this was for them. All Might the mighty hero, whom Fox's artillery squad blew from the sky, taught fundamental hero studies here. Only two days ago did they hold a funeral for the hero. He saw the special section made for them in during the ceremony. Aswell as the hero Eraserhead who was killed by Fox's 69th Aerial Corps. He also remembered that funeral since it was shared with All Might's.  
"I know this is going to be difficult for you, just try not to focus on him too much, focus on the task at hand". Said, Takahashi, as she stepped out of the transport truck, fg4 in hand. "You know me too well". Fox said to her with a slight chuckle in his words. "But you're right, I won't let the past stop me from this important task given to me. Is everyone ready?"  
"Dear lord Fox! When are they not?! We are The GUARDS Of FoxHedge. The most elite group in our country's armed forces". Said Takahashi with wide eyes. "There has not been a single time we were not ready for battle. This is practice compared to those bloody fields."  
"This is why I put you as 2nd in charge". Said, Fox, as he turned his head towards the school. "Let see wait the future beholds".  
When they entered the school Fox had the team split into groups which were each assigned a class. Fox's personal group was assigned class 1-A. Once they arrive Fox tells them to ready their rifles in case of an emergency. The group then barges in the room with rifles pointed around the room. Katsuki then gets up to fight the intruders but Tenya and Izuku tell him to wait and try to calm down the rest of the class and figure out what to do.  
"Kouji, Hanta, Rikidou, Ochaco, and Mashirao Step Foward". Said Takahashi holding a clipboard with a bunch of papers on it. The five of them were timid walking up but, with some courage, they did step forward. "Very good, now if you please, follow these two men outside". Continued Takahashi as two Foxans step forward, each holding an fg4.  
The five of them step forward, though very timidly. They are then taken outside the room. Suddenly there are sounds of struggle heard outside the room. Then a gunshot is heard followed by a thump. Izuku then gets up and activates his quirk but is stooped when Mashirao crawls into the room clutching his bloodied chest. Fox then takes out a pistol and shoots Mashirao's head, killing him. Mina then cried out in despair and tried to kill Fox by shooting acid at him. Fox dodges her attack and in a flash has her on the floor with his hand on her neck.  
"Takahashi, tell them to stand down". Said Fox, bearing his teeth. Takahashi then turns toward the class telling them to stand down so that no one else gets hurt. The class, in fear of Mina getting hurt or worse, stand down. "I am lieutenant commander Fox Arman Rolanne". Fox said as he stood up. "U.A. High School is now under the control of The Guards Of FoxHedge, and my personal squad is in charge of this very classroom."  
"What if we don't follow your rules?" said Katsuki with his arms crossed.  
"How about this? Your strongest classmate has to fight me. If they win, you get some liberties. If I win, I go full-out as I was instructed." Replied Fox with a grin on his face. Katsuki then stepped forward and prepared to activate his quirk.  
"Wait Katsuki, let us all decide on what to do". Said Todoroki as he held him back, putting his hand on his shoulder.  
Tenya took control of the conversation "what should we do class rep?" Ochaco asked so, they debated and finally decided Todoroki would be the best for the fight, "Todoroki will fight" Tenya announces, Tododroki then follows Fox outside the classroom.

When they leave the classroom Fox goes outside with Todoroki following him. Fox then finds a place that had a natural ring shape. Once all students and guards are outside, Fox takes off his shirt which left him in a white undershirt. He gets into a battle stance and lets Todoroki strike first. Todoroki then starts with his signature attack freezing feet and legs which immobilizes him. Fox changed into his alpha foxan form and broke out of the ice, sending a bright flash and blinding Todoroki who quickly recovers. Todoroki sent out a massive blast of flame, badly burning Fox, but foxans heal quickly so he recovered from the burns in an instant. Fox, Lunging out, aims for Todoroki's chest with a harsh blow but Todoroki quickly brings up a shield of ice just in time to block the blow. Todoroki then sends a rapid-fire blast of ice and fire, which quickly overload Fox's senses causing him to pass out momentarily and turn him back into his normal Foxan form. Fox then activates his quirk which lets him use the powers of those who have theirs activated. Once he regains himself, he sends a rapid-fire blast of ice and fire which overload Todoroki's senses and makes him pass out. Fox takes advantage of this situation and strikes Todoroki. Takahashi, on the side, is impressed by Todoroki's fighting skills and by the fact that he has been one of the only people to survive a fight with Fox this long. The as Fox lets on his rampage, Todoroki gains his senses and to Fox's surprise, shoots 3 blasts of fire, knocking Fox back. Todoroki then uses this time to send more attacks against Fox. Then after about half an hour of fighting, Fox wins with a final blow that leaves a large wound across Todoroki's neck, chest, and hip. Fox then tells Foxan medics to take Todoroki to the infirmary.  
Fox turns to look at class 1-A students and see's their concern for Todoroki.

"I could've won that fight, you idiots!" Katsuki says in rage toward his classmates. Ochaco, Izuku, and Tenya then rush to Todoroki's side and follow him to the infirmary.  
A foxan goes to stop them but is stopped when he hears a voice. "Let them go. No one should be alone when in such pain." Fox then again turns to the students. "This was just a test of power. I for one am very impressed. I shall give you all the liberties I had spoken of". Fox then leaves towards his tent to rest and heal. The other students are collectively happy with this while Katsuki sulks in frustration.  
Takahashi then takes out the clipboard and amplifies her voice. "You will have few rules under our watch. 1: You can live as if nothing happened, go wherever you want, eat what you want, etc. But if you were to try and escape or tell anything to anyone outside these grounds, someone will be punished. Actions HAVE consequences. 2: The school showers are to be used for medical purposes only. If you wish to bathe, you will have to go to the nearby lake which is about a minute or two from the edge of the nearby forest. You shall be old more rules as the days pass. You are all dismissed". Takahashi then left to her own tent with other Foxans who were not on duty.


	3. Fate At Work

**A/N HELLOOOOO. AS I said the chapters are getting a bit longer, anyways the story really starts this chapter so sit back and enjoy  
\- Fox Rolanne**

The next morning, since showers could only be used for medical purposes, Momo goes to the edge of the forest where there is a small FoxHedgian post. She see's a girl Foxan next to a path to enter the forest and decides to walk up to her.  
"If you are here to bathe just go ahead. You're the first one to arrive". Said Forzi who looked like she had stayed up all night and reeked of alcohol.  
Momo then walked to the lake following the path that was set. When she arrived she placed her towel on a hook that was on a wooden post. Then she heard footsteps walking toward her. Thinking it was Minoru she turned around ready to yell at him but is greeted with a different sight. Instead of seeing the class midget she see's Fox wet and naked.  
"I am so so sorry I didn't know anyone was here. The girl up front said I was the first person to arrive. Again I am very sorry." Said Momo as she went bright red and began to walk away.  
"It's fine, the fault is mine for letting them drink past their curfew." Said Fox who was actually very fluent in Japanese.  
" You can speak Japanese?" Replied Momo with much shock.  
"I am very fluent in FoxHedgian, Japanese, Italian, and Spanish. Now I take my leave, have a good day". Fox then grabbed his towel and went into the forest to change. Momo who was still embarrassed by the situation decided to bathe while she could before other people came and saw her like this. Once she finished and changed she heads back to the dorms but notices something. As she walks by Foxans she see's that they stand to attention before her with hints of fear and respect. She is very confused at this but decides not to think much of it. After more and more encounters of this, she starts to wonder if it has something to do with the incident from earlier. Once she changes into her school uniform she heads to the main building. On her way, she hears a few Foxans call her Fox's mate. This makes her even redder than before. She finally decides to find Fox and find out what is going on. As she's leaving she see's Takahashi and walks up to her.  
"Hi, I just wanted to know where Fox currently is right now." Asked Momo hoping he wouldn't be at his tent.  
"He's at his office, which is located at your principal's old office." Replied Takahashi without glancing at Momo.  
"Wait what happened to principal Nezu?"  
"Kid there are things even I am not allowed to know but I can tell you one thing, Mashirao wasn't the only person we killed yesterday." Responded Takahashi who then left in the direction of the lake. Hearing those words made Momo fill with anger and fear. She raced towards Fox's office not wanting to spend any more time near the FoxHedgians. When she arrived she barged into the room shocked to see him waiting for her.  
"Surprised are you? We FoxHedgians, or Foxans as we are also called, have a very unique body. I heard you the moment you turned the corner. Whiskey?" Said Fox as he offered her a glass.  
"No thanks I don't drink"  
"Neither do I, so why are you here?"  
"I just wanted to ask you why I am being called your mate."  
Fox who was drinking a glass of water spit it all out in shock. "Lead me to them." Said Fox with a red face.

Once they exit the office Momo cautiously guides him to the Foxan soldiers who said such. When they arrive at a spot near class 1-A dorms. She then goes behind Fox to see what happens.  
"IN WHAT SENSE DID YOU THINK IT WAS RIGHT TO CALL THIS GIRL MY MATE HUH? IF I FIND OUT YOU TWO WERE DRINKING BEFORE GOING ON DUTY I WILL PERSONALLY HANDLE YOU INSTEAD OF SENDING YOU TO TAKAHASHI BECAUSE YOU KNOW SHE IS NOT AS HARSH AS I AM." Fox then took a breath and regained himself. "May I know why you called her such things?"  
"W-well Sir y-you're scent is l-l-literally radiating o-off of her." Replied on of the Foxans with obvious fear.  
Fox then turns redder than before "You have to be kidding me." He then grabs Momo's hand and takes her all the way back to his office. Momo inwardly panics and is terrified of what's going on. She thinks she must have done something wrong.  
"Ok, I am not going to lie to you. We are basically bound to each other. We're practically married in Foxan customs. We are mates now, which is going to make this so much harder." Fox said as he grabbed a bottle of Nictafint, a popular FoxHedgian beverage.  
Momo stood speechless for a moment. "How did this happen." She asked, taking a seat in a chair in front of Fox.  
"Maybe it was because you saw me nude, which doesn't make sense because usually, both partners have to be nude. Or both people must have felt something for each other. There are more reasons but they never happened in our situation. Unless we had intercourse and I just somehow forgot." Replied Fox to her question.  
Momo went bright red at this, remembering how impressed she was with his fighting skills and at the impure thought she got with his last remark. "Is there any way to fix this? No offense I just don't think I'm ready for such things." Said Momo looking down with her hands in between her lap.  
"Truly I don't know, I'll try and see what I can find out about this. You may leave if you so wish." Said Fox as he turned on a radio transmitter.  
Momo then left without saying another word. She decided to go find Todoroki who was probably on the roof of the building.  
"Hey, Todoroki can I tell you something?" Momo asked a bit nervously since she knew of his hatred towards Fox.  
"Of course you can." Replied Todoroki noticing her nervousness but not saying anything about it.  
"Earlier this morning I bumped into Fox as I was hanging my towel. He was umm...naked. Once he left and I bathed I was looked at differently. Apparently, because of that, I became Fox's mate. So we're bound for life now." This reminds Todoroki of quirk marriages which is what happened to his mother and what forced the only parent he loved to be abused and driven insane. He gets up in anger to go and confront Fox. Momo tries to stop him but he doesn't let her.  
"YOU HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO UNDO THIS 'MATE' THING THAT YOU HAVE GOING ON WITH MOMO BECAUSE IT'S NOT FAIR!" Yelled Todoroki the moment he stepped into Fox's office.  
"You should watch the tone because I am not the wounded person here and from what I know, only death can end a mate bond." Said Fox with a calm yet threatening voice.  
"SHE DOESN"T DESERVE THIS DAMNIT! IS THERE ANYTHING YOU CAN DO?!" Once again yelled Todoroki with even more anger  
"Don't you think I would do something?" Snarled Fox in return with a dark voice. "Or do you think, just like you're government, that FoxHedgians are dumb?" Takahashi then walked in and stepped between the both of them.  
"Stop your fighting, you foolish children, we're basically living together so let's try to be peaceful." Said Takahashi. She then takes Todoroki out of Fox's office and back to the infirmary to check his wounds.  
"Thanks for saving me from that asshole, or rather saving that asshole from me." Said Todoroki the moment they stepped out of Fox's office. Takahashi coughed, trying to cover her laughter.  
"You know that 'asshole' saved my life and that asshole is also my brother, so I don't entirely blame you for calling him one." Said Takahashi to Todoroki's comment causing him to red with embarrassment. Then after a while, they arrived at the infirmary.  
"Sit down and take off your shirt." Said Takahashi nonchalantly as she gathered new gauze and ointment  
"W-what?" Todoroki said, shocked.  
"Take off your shirt, unless you want those scratches to get infected." Said Takahashi as she turned around and looked him in the eye. He blushed and nodded, taking off his shirt.  
"I'm pretty sure these are not scratches." Said Todoroki in response.  
"Sorry I forgot things work differently for humans." She said apologetically as she took off the old bandages and washed the claw marks, which went from his jawline and wrapped around his body to his hip.  
"You need to pull your waistband down a bit, the marks go down farther than I thought." Said Takahashi when she reached the bottom of the marks. Todoroki obeyed, his face showing very blatantly that he was flustered. He looked at the face of the girl who was helping him, shocked to see she was flustered too,  
"Damn this guy is fine, shit don't fall for the people you are watching over." Takahashi thought to herself. She wrapped him in the new bandages and cleared her throat.  
"You should probably head back to your dorm now, it is getting late, take it easy Todoroki." Said Takahashi who got a nod from Todoroki.  
"Wait." He called after her as she began walking away.  
"Yes?" She said turning around to look at him.  
"What is your name?" Todoroki said after a short pause.  
"My name is Kaelin Aiko Takahashi."  
"Then you take it easy too Takahashi." Takahashi then paused.  
"Wait, call me Kaelin, not Takahashi" Then she walked away without letting the boy respond.


	4. Clearing things up

When Fox woke up the next morning he went to the lake where a line was waiting at the edge. When he got in line he noticed he was standing behind Momo. Minoru then came from the lake and Frozi, seeing Minoru, looked to the line. Then she noticed that Fox was in line and told him he could pass.  
Thank you Frozi." Said Fox who walked to the lake.  
"No problem Fox." Replied Frozi with respect. Once Fox was some ways away Frozi looked back to the line and noticed Momo waiting at the back of the line for her turn. "Hey, you!" Frozi said pointing at Momo. "You can go ahead if you want. Fox is already down there and this might be the only time you get some alone time. I mean you guys are mates aren't you?" Momo then froze in embarrassment. Everyone then turned and looked at her. Some of them with anger, others with sadness.  
"What does she mean by mates Momo?" Asked Mina with a menacing tone and curled fist.  
"It means they are bound for life." Said Frozi not noticing the way Mina was acting. "They are dating if you look at it one way."  
"Guys it's not what you think" Said Momo with obvious fear rising in her voice. "It just happened I swear."  
"It just HAPPENED! YOUR DATING THAT FUCKING FOXAN! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THAT HE KILLED MASHIRAO! DO YOU! OR SHOULD I MAKE YOU REMEMBER" Yelled Mina with rising anger. "you are as bad as them. So you can go die with them." Mina then raised her hand ready to throw acid at Momo. The others tried to stop her but she wouldn't be held back.  
"One scratch on her and you'll wish you were dead." Said Fox which Interrupted Mina, stopping her from attacking Momo.  
"YOU!" Mina yelled as she turned to look at Fox. "YOU KILLED MASHIRAO. YOU DIDN'T EVEN HESITATE!" Mina then prepared to attack Fox with her acidic quirk.  
"This position is oddly familiar isn't it?" Said Fox with a menacing voice as he held Mina by her throat on the ground. "My mood has been soured and I was not able to bathe this morning. I am going to the showers. When I am done I want all of the people in class 1-A to be in outside their dorm building. If I find out one of you is missing or even when I arrive there WILL be consequences." Fox then got off of Mina and went to the dorms where some rooms had been emptied for Foxans.

When Fox got out of the shower he got changed and went outside where the students were to be waiting. When he arrived he saw all of them standing there waiting.  
"Momo I want you to come to stand next to me." Said Fox as he walked in front of the class. Momo, with some hesitation and fear, walked up and stood next to Fox. As she looked into the eyes of her friends she still saw sadness and anger. They felt as if she betrayed them. "You might be wondering why I called her up here. Well, I'll tell you. Me and Momo are mates. From what I am told my scent is 'radiating' off of her. I have some ideas of how this happened but I can assure you we did not agree to this." Fox said with a straight but stern voice making sure this was not taken seriously. "In Foxan customs we are practically dating. I am now bound to Momo since we are mates."  
"So you're saying you two had sex without either of you agreeing to it?" Said Eijirou trying to make a point.  
"Sex isn't always involved when becoming mates with someone." Explained Fox to them so that they wouldn't get the wrong idea  
"May we know how you became mates then?" Asked Tsuyu.  
"Momo... how about you explain how this happened." Said Fox turning to the girl next to him. Momo then turned very red at the thought of what happened.  
"There was an incident down at the lake that involved some embarrassing accidents and this was the result." Said Momo with an even redder face.  
"You're not going into detail? Cant blame, I wouldn't either." Said Fox when he heard Momo's short response. "Anyways, does this clear things up for you all? Or do I have to put Mina on the ground again?" Everyone in the class shook their heads showing no more unnecessary violence was needed. "I shall be at my office. If anyone needs me you know where I'll be." Fox then left to go to his office. Mina then stepped forward when Fox was out of sight.  
"I'm sorry for my rash actions yaoyorozu, but you know how that loss affected me." Said Mina hoping Momo would forgive her.  
"We are also sorry for assuming something like that, we should have listened to what you had to say." Said Tenya speaking for everyone since he was the class representative.  
"I understand Ashido, I never wanted any of this to happen, I want us to all stay together." Said Momo with much happiness now that there was no conflict between her and her friends.

3 hours later Endeavor arrives at the school grounds. When he is spotted by Foxans they stop him. Fox is then alerted and brought to him.  
"The worlds symbol of peace, what may I do for you?" Asked Fox with much respect.  
"I am to take All Might's old place as fundamental hero studies here. May I know what is going on here?" Replied endeavor with obvious dislike.  
"U.A. High School is under the command of The FoxHedge Guards."  
"Foxans? I ended entire regiments of your people during the war. WAIT! You're the FoxHedgians that killed All Might." Endeavor said with much anger.  
"Something we regret but was necessary. Otherwise more people would have been killed but we are getting off topic." Said Fox trying to get rid of the tension forming. "With you here, these kids can go back to training."  
"Something we both agree on it seems." Said Endeavor as he walked to the main building along with Fox. Once they arrive Fox makes an announcement that classes will begin the following Monday of next week.  
"The students were to have been sent to a place to train this semester before the fighting started. Will they be able to go this time?" Endeavor asked trying to figure out terms with Fox.  
"There is a whole battalion stationed here. I would have to leave at least three-fourths of them to keep them safe." Replied Fox with much concern.  
"Safe from what?" Asked Endeavor with a smirk.  
"You know just as well as I do that not all villains are dead. A lot of them escaped through warp gate."  
"But I thought that The League Of Villains was destroyed?"  
"We killed most of them. Only people like 'Hero Killer' escaped plus a few minors." Fox then took out a bottle of Nictafint and poured it into a glass.  
"I've seen those bottles before. I can't remember where though." Said Endeavor with a confused look.  
"Probably from FoxHedgian supplies. Nictafint is a popular beverage among my kind. Would you like a glass? I promise you won't regret it." Fox said pouring another glass of the drink.  
"Well I don't want to be rude and I am quite thirsty so sure." Endeavor said politely. Fox then handed the hero a glass of the beverage. "Wow, that is a good drink. No wonder it's a popular beverage among you." Endeavor said with much satisfaction.  
"I can have a pack sent to your room if you want." Said Fox taking out a box of Nictafint.  
"Oh yes please, I would love to have some at least once a day." Endeavor said taking another sip of the drink while grabbing the pack of bottles Fox put out for him.

After talking for a little bit more Endeavor left Fox's office to his quarters. Fox then got up and put away his bottle of Nictafint. When he sat back down he felt a rushing sensation of heat flow through him.  
"Fuck it's hot in here." Fox said as he took off his shirt. He then noticed he kept on getting hotter. "Oh no." Thought Fox as he realized what was happening. "I am in heat." Then there was a knock on his door. "Come In." Fox said as he went behind his chair knowing who was at the door. Momo then entered the office extremely red.  
"I have this hot rushing feeling running through me. I didn't know who to turn to and I thought it might be because of us being mates. I feel very weird like if my insides were on fire. The thing is that the heat feels good." Said Momo as she stood by the door holding her hands low.  
"Don't come near me and you'll be fine. This does have to do with us being mates. During winter seasons most mates get in heat." Said Fox turning red.  
"What does that mean?" Asked Momo with a worried voice.  
"Being in heat is usually a signal for mates to have... intercourse..." Said Fox looking down. Momo then turned very red at this.  
"I feel like I'm being drawn toward you...and it's not just the 'heat' doing it." Said Momo as she took a step forward. Fox then looked up and pushed his chair aside.  
"Same with me." Said Fox quietly but loud enough so that she could hear him. He then noticed how Momo stared at him since he was shirtless. "There is something that could calm down us both down for now." Said Fox as he went around his desk to stand in front of Momo.  
"W-whats that?" Asked Momo though knowing exactly what he meant. Fox then stood directly in front of her. Lips an inch away from hers.  
"Let me show you." Fox said with a seductive voice. He then pressed his lips against hers. They both kissed with more passion as seconds passed. Then their tongues decided to dance with one another. After what seemed like hours their lips parted. They both left Fox's office. When it was time to part ways so that they could each go to their separate quarters they shared another kiss. When both of them arrived at their rooms they felt the passionate fire of 'heat' slowly die down.


	5. A Nice Chat

**A/N First I would like to say that I'm very sorry for taking so damn long to update but now I should be posting more weekly/monthly (depends). I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this story takes place before season 3 starts. It will continue with the show though but changed enough to stay the same for the story. Anyways that last chapter was pretty HEATED am I right... I'll leave now. FOX OUT.**

When Fox got up the next morning he felt the rushing heat flow through him again but with a weaker force than yesterday. Once he changed and went to the lake he smiled remembering the kiss he shared with Momo yesterday. When he arrived he noticed that there were three new paths that lead to the lake which would cause the line to be shorter. When he approached the line he was spotted by Frozu, Frozi's fraternal twin, who then ran up to him.

"Sir sorry for not telling you sooner but we found a way to make the lines shorter. We've divided the lake into three parts so now three people can bathe at the same time." Frozu said as he walked up to Fox. "Don't worry we have makeshift walls covering for now."

"Get rid of them. By tomorrow I want the lake to be as it was. I wouldn't want such a beautiful piece of nature to be ruined by us." Fox replied with a stern voice.

"Yes, sir. I guess it is good you came at this time. We've only sent one person so far. I will tell Frozi we're going back to the old way." Frozu then went back to the post and told Frozi what Fox had said. Fox then heard footsteps in the direction of the lake. When he turned around he saw most of Class 1-A and others heading to the Foxan lake post.

"If you could get a team to go remove those now, that would be great." Said Fox tilting his head back to Frozu.

"Already sent sir." Replied Frozi as she walked up to Fox. "They'll be done in about ten minutes."

"Who was sent down to the lake already?" Asked Fox remembering what Frozu had said.

"It was that kid you beat, but that was around 20 minutes ago. He left already so you don't have to worry about invading someone's private time." Frozi then went back to the post where her brother was taking out a cold bottle of Vinacu, another popular FoxHedgian beverage.

"Since Momo didn't and still won't tell us what happened at the lake, why don't you?" Asked Aoyama walking up to Fox.

"Ugh this again, are you really sure you want to know what happened?" Asked Fox with annoyance.

"Yes, we would that's why we're asking. Said Aoyama.

"Okay then here we go. Momo was hanging her towel on the towel rack. As she was about to undress I came from the lake wet and naked. My scent, I assume, then transferred itself to Momo which brings us here." Said Fox with Zero emotion. Everybody then went wide-eyed with Fox's last remarks.

"You did it on purpose. You saw Yaoyorozu's beauty and wanted her for yourself." Accused Jiro. "I wouldn't be surprised if another girl became your mate if you stripped nude right now."

"Strong accusation there Kyoka Jiro. One that can very well be proven wrong." Said Fox as he took off his shirt. "Now unless you boys want to see me naked I would turn around if I were you." All the boys then turned around not wanting to see Fox naked. After taking off his pants Fox was left in his boxers. The after a minute of silence he took them off.

"Oh my, that is the best I have ever seen." Said Mei at the sight of Fox's dick. All the girls then turned and looked at her as if she was crazy. "What? I mean it's true and that is one big dick, it works well with looks and body. Granted that's the only one I've ever seen." Momo then came from the dorms confused as to why all the boys were staring away from the lake. Then when she walked past them she saw the group of girls and went up to them.

"What's going on-." Was all Momo could say before she saw Fox nude once again. Fox then felt the rushing heat flow through him once more.

"Oh fucking hell." Said Fox as his member became erect. Momo then as well felt the rushing heat flow through her too. She then felt herself being pushed to Fox little by little. "This is not going to happen out of heat." Said Fox as he quickly dressed and ran off to his office. Momo then just stood still for a moment, fazed by what just happened. After regaining her senses she went to the lake and bathed once the group of Foxans, that were dispatched, returned.

When Momo returned to her dorm she decided to go visit Fox even though she was still in heat. Upon arriving she saw Fox step out of his office and hold the door for her.

"I heard you coming so I thought I'd just get this done with," said Fox explaining himself.

"Thank you," replied Momo as she walked into the room and sat down in one of the chairs.

"So what's your reason for visiting me today? Especially since we are both obviously still in heat," asked Fox as he closed the door.

"I wanted to talk to you," Replied Momo to his question.

"Well, I sense a long conversation," said Fox as he locked the door.

"But what about-?" was all Momo could say before Fox interrupted her.

"Don't worry, I can control the 'heat' enough to not fall to desire and roughly, gently, or just plainly fuck you," said Fox as he sat down in the chair opposite to Momo.

"Oh well that's really good to hear," replied Momo as she placed both her hands between her thighs.

"Indeed," Fox said in return. "Though it is mostly thanks to my father and mother. They helped me train my mind and body to that of an proper Alpha Foxan."

"They must be very nice Fox- I mean people," said Momo quickly correcting herself as to not anger or provoke the man across from her. Fox then gave a soft gentle chuckle at her last remark which surprised Momo.

"No need to correct yourself," Fox said in response to what she had said. "We are what we are. Something we are proud of. My kind are not people, nor do we think ourselves as such. We are Foxans. And we shall always be." Momo then just looked at Fox with awe in her eyes after his little speech.

"Wow that's really wonderful," Momo said after brief silence. "What you said I mean," She then said after Fox raised an eyebrow in question.

"I only speak from the heart." This time it was Momo who raised an eyebrow. Fox shook his head gently when he noticed her expression. "I know i may not seem like it but i truly do care inside. Even for all of you students." Fox then stood up and went to his mini fridge to get a fresh bottle of Nictafint. Momo then turned a soft shade of red at the thought of her next question.

"H-how old are you?" Stammered Momo nervously. Fox then glanced at her while looking for two glasses in the cupboard he had placed.

"I am twenty years old." Momo Then gaped at Fox in surprise to his answer. She knew Fox was young, hell he looked the part too, but she didn't think he was THAT young.

"Shocked am I right?" Fox then said after the silence he heard.

"THAT MEANS YOU WERE 17 YEARS OLD WHEN THE WAR STARTED!"

"So you are shocked"

"That's unbelievable"

"Not really," said Fox as he handed Momo a glass of Nictafint. "Back then I was just an 16 year old teen who's dream was to the commander of the most elite group in the FoxHedgian Military. As my father was."

"You sound a lot like Todoroki, except he isn't really a fan of his father."

"Oh no I hate my father with a burning passion. I'm a bit fucked up because of him."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Momo then said with a tint of sadness upon hearing Fox's words. "I apologize if I made you recall any bad memories," continued Momo as she bowed in reference.

"You have no need to apologize for such. I have buried those parts of my past deep inside of me Luckily that has helped me forgot such things, and that's saying something because we Foxans have very good memory." A red light on the Military Radio Fox had in his office then started blinking, signaling a transmission. "Excuse me please Momo," Said Fox as he got up walked over to the radio. "It seem's that something has come up." Fox then picked up the handset connected to the radio and flicked a switch up to hear and respond the transmission.

"Sir it seems that there has been a delay in the equipment needed for the trip." Sounded Lorvrisko's voice, one of Fox's personal guards, from the other end of the transmission. "Reports say that it could take around a month for all supplies needed to arrive." Fox stood in silence upon hearing the words spoke to him. He stood in thought until Lorvrisko's voice sounded once again asking if Fox was still there.

"Yes yes i'm here, I 'm sorry about that Lo. No need to worry, this will give us time to better prepare for the trip and figure out a bit more on the plan to 'introduce a certain someone back into the world." Momo sat down silently waiting for the conversation to finish. She knew that something important must have been going on as Fox spoke entirely in FoxHedgian.

After the transmission finished Fox apologized to Momo for making her wait. He told her that something very important had been brought up to his attention. Once Momo told him that it was alright she stood up and headed for the door. Fox then rushed and opened the door for her as he was also leaving and didn't want to be rude. They both then noticed that they were both no longer in heat. They then shared a smile and parted way's.

 **A/N Hey guy's so I realized that some of you might be confused with the timeline of the story. I just wanted to say that The FoxHedge Guards arrived during spring as to follow along with the forest training arc. The dorm are also just temporary building the FoxHedgians constructed for the students, they are not the dorms as showed in the anime. Anyways that's all I wanted to say. Please review and and send any questions my way if you want. FOX OUT.**


	6. The Commander

The red light started blinking. Fox, staring at the rising dawn through the window, placed his glass of Nictafint down. He flicked the switch and picked up the handset.  
"Fox?" Sounded Kaelin's voice. "Mail truck is here." She stood silent for a moment waiting for Fox to say something. "Lieutenant here said they have something important here for you, they won't let us take it to you. Said they need to give it to you personally." Continued Kaelin after the silence that she kept on hearing from the other end. "Should I send them up or are you coming down?"

"Up," Fox finally said. He then flicked the switch ending the transmission. He hung the handset back on the M.R., grabbed a half full bottle of Nictafint and poured more of the drink into the glass he placed down.

The man jogged into the huge building. Upon entering he started to run lightly as to not make the commander wait long. After a few flights of steps, he came to a door which led back into the hallways. He took a breath and opened the door. He continued his earlier pace and turned the corner. He stopped suddenly. A bit more and he would be in the presence of the commander of the FoxHedge Guards, Fox Arman Rolanne. He who at the age of 14 joined the Armed Forces and at the age of 16 was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Then, later that same year, became the commander of the most elite group in the FoxHedge Military. The man, after recalling all this, walked to the door of the office of that the 16 times decorated officer resided in.

"Let him pass." He heard from the inside just as he was about to knock. The man looked around in the dark hallway confused to whom the man was talking. Then out of the halls darkness on both the left and right stepped two men. The one from the right nodded to him and opened the door. That's when he saw him. The dawn's light shone against him, darkening him so that all but his figure was hidden.

"S-sir," the man stammered as he raised his right hand and gave a howl in salute, "we have a letter for you." He finished and reached into the satchel at his side and took out two perfectly soft and white envelopes with the Golden Fox Seal on them, signaling that they had been written by President Rudy Rommel himself. Fox turned around, placed his glass down, looked at the man's rank, and faced him.

"You can leave those there Corporal." Said Fox nodding towards his desk. "And put that hand down, time doesn't permit for such formalities in our situations.

"Yes sir," said the man in return as he laid the letters down and dropped his hand. Fox then picked up the letters on his desk and placed one back down. He grabbed a paper knife on his desk and used it to open the one in his hand. After placing the knife back down and taking out the paper, which was just as soft and white as the envelope, he started to read it.

"Your dismissed Corporal." Fox then said without glancing to the man. The man saluted once more, turned around, and then left the building thinking silently to himself that he saw a smile form on the commanders lips.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey sis, did ya hear 'bout what happened?" Said Forzu looking towards his sister.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Forzi in return

"The mission to accompany the two classes to the camp was delayed"

"Oh shit are you serious?!"

"Yup, heard it directly from Lorvrisko, apparently the supplies Fox asked for won't arrive on time."

"Did he say how long until we should expect them?"

"One fucking month"

"BULLSHIT"

"I don't have time to say bullshit, i'm one-hundred percent deadass."

"Damn, I was really looking forward to it too, I miss Austria's forest."

"Amen, real shame that the fucking trip is delayed."

"It's a real shame that what's delayed?" Asked Bakugo as he walked up to the siblings.

"Nothing of importance." Replied Forzi, knowing that Fox would want to himself or Kaelin to personally deliver the message to the students.

"Then why would you be talking about it." Shot Kirishima with his arms crossed as he walked over along with other students from both Class 1-A and Class 1-B.

"Because we had nothing else to talk about." Shot Forzi back at them.

"The way you are trying to dodge our questions is very rude and obvious." Said Iida, "you should be ashamed of your actions."

"Shut the hell up you slowpoke." Said Forzi getting irritated.

"SLOWPOKE!" Yelled both classes in union

"I'll have you know that I-"

"Yea we know about you and your fucking quirk. I swear you humans think we're dumb as fuck," said Forzi interrupting Iida.

"Anyways, we know about you, we also know that any 10 year old Foxan kid could beat you in a race anytime." Said Forzu

"Before this bickering turns into a fight," said Tokoyami, "shouldn't we consider that if what they were talking about is of any importance to us, Fox or Kaelin would have personally told us already." He then turned to look at Momo after saying those words. "I don't mean to call attention to you Yaoyorozu but, since you hang around the man more than anyone else, he is that type of person correct?"

"Yes... he is," said Momo hesitantly as almost everyone turned to look at her.

"Umm...Who is this Fox you speak of Tokoyami?" Asked Itsuka.

"WHAT!?" Yelled the students of Class 1-A that were present at the moment.

"He's the leader of The FoxHedge Guards!" Said Kaminari still shocked as the rest of his classmates. "He placed himself and his personal group in charge of our class.

"You must be confused," said Monoma with a grin on his face. "The leader of The FoxHedge Guards placed himself and his group with the far superior Class 1-B."

"Izuku Midoriya," called Forzi. Midoriya yelped at being suddenly called on but responded nonetheless. "What Class do you belong in? I seem to have forgotten it."

"C-class 1-A." Stuttered Midoriya a bit confused.

"If I recall, our leader was placed in charge of Class 1-A." Forzi said with a bit of irritation at the confusion being said from whichever side it was.

"Rileven York?" Said Itsuka wondering if that was the leader being talked of.

"Class 1-A is just trying to make themselves feel special," said Monoma speaking up. "How pathe-"

"I must be CONFUSED as hell because i'm pretty sure I placed MYSELF and MY GROUP in CHARGE of CLASS 1-A," said Fox, interrupting Monoma, as he came down to the lake. Both Class 1-A and the siblings shut up upon hearing the commander.

"S-sir we didn't realize you were coming," said Forzu surprised he didn't hear Fox making his way down to the lake. "I apologize on behalf of myself and my sister if we irritated you somehow with this conversation we are having with the students."

"No need, i'm quite irritated for some other important reasons," Fox said turning to look at Class 1-B. "I would like to inform you that I, Fox Arman Rolanne, am the true leader of The FoxHedge Guards. Does this clear up your confusion?"

"York told us a man with your name would claim himself as the true leader of The FoxHedge Guards." Monoma said looking at the man.

"What the fuck did you just say you," said Fox coldly as he let his power coil around him shooting fear into everyone's eyes, including the siblings. "Forzi." Fox then said after a brief silence.

"Y-yes sir?"

"I want you to bring that piece of shit over here right fucking now."

"Yes sir," said Forzi running over to the FoxHedgian camp.

"Forzu, I want you to call Kaelin and the rest of my personal gaurd over here."

"Yes sir," said Forzu running off to find Kaelin and every member of Fox's personal group. Students from both classes then started to leave not wanting to be apart of what was going on.

"YOU WILL ALL STAY HERE!" Yelled Fox. "If I even hear one of you move in the opposite direction of the lake, I will personally punish the lot of you." Everyone stood still in fear of Fox's words. Momo then stepped forward and started to walk towards Fox. People from both classes stared wide eyed at Momo since Fox was standing in the opposite direction of the lake. When she get's to him, she places her hand on his shoulder. Fox closed his eyes, noticing how much Momo's hand was trembling.

"Fox," she whispered. "W-what are you going to do?"

"You know damn well what i'm going to do," snarled Fox. He then sighed and turned to face her. "I'm sorry Momo, I didn't mean to come off that way, this has all just really stressed me out." Before Momo could respond, Forzi came back with Rileven with Forzu trailing behind with Kaelin and the other members of Fox's personal guard. "Momo if you so wish to leave, you may do so...I would hate for you to think of me as a monster." Momo then turned to look at her classmates and then back to Fox.

"I'm staying here," she responded, "Today won't change a thing." She then returned to her fellow classmates waiting to see what was to happen.

"Rileven," Fox said addressing the soldier, "Under what mind did you think it was right for you to call yourself the leader of your fellow comrades?"

"I have no idea-"

"Don't you dare bullshit me soldier," said Fox with a stern voice, "because of you i'm going to have to send Lorvrisko, Kaelin, and my own self to go check each and every fucking classroom to see if any other FoxHedgian dares speak such things as well."

"You must be hearing lies-"

"I KNOW WHAT I FUCKING HEARD SERGEANT," yelled Fox as he punched Rileven. "I let you fucking comments slide during the damn war but this shit crosses the line."

"AT LEAST I LISTENED TO OTHER PEOPLES COMMENTS! AT LEAST I HEARD THEIR OPINIONS! AT LEAST I CHECKED ON THE TROOPS UNDER MY CHARGE! AT LEAST I DID NOT SEND OVER 100 MEN TO THEIR DEATHS!" Fox stood silently upon hearing Rileven's words. He looked to his feet as everyone looked in his direction, waiting to see what he would do in response. "AND YOU KNOW WHAT!" Continued Rileven, "AT LEAST I DID NOT KILL THE WORLDS NUMBER 1 HERO!" Everyone then stared in shock at the way he had spoken to a man such as Fox. Fox then lifted his head to look at everyone around him, lifted his head to see their obvious shock, lifted his head to see their anger, lifted his head to see their disbelief, lifted his head to see their sadness...to see her sadness.

"It was never my intention, everybody knows that," said Fox weakly.

"NEVER YOUR INTENTION!" Yelled Rileven in surprise. "WHY DON'T YOU TELL THAT TO ALL THE MEN BURIED 6 FEET BENEATH THE DAMN GROUND!"

"Their blood does not stain my hands as you would have me believe." Fox shot back, "They were rebels just like you. THEY WENT AGAINST MY ORDERS!"

"Damn lie and you know it," snarled Rileven.

"Is it? Is it now? when your actions almost CAUSED US THE DAMN BATTLE OF HAKODATE!"

"Im sick of this"

"You know what? I am too."

And then he punched


End file.
